The Voice Within
by princess-m
Summary: Song Fic. Based on the song The Voice Within by Christina Aguilera. Hermione's feelings when she falls in love with Draco.


The Voice Within

A/N: This is the first song fic I've ever written so I'd appreciate reviews and any comments you have. It's based on the song The Voice Within by Christina Aguilera. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places in this story and I don't own the song either. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Young girl, don't cry_

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall 

Hermione sat on her bed, head in her hands. What was wrong with her? How could she have fallen for Draco? 

_Young girl, it's all right_

Your tears will dry you'll soon be free to fly 

Her heart was breaking and she prayed these feelings would just go away, but they were so strong. What made her feel worse was that she knew Draco would never return her love. It just wasn't possible. 

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream_

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

She closed her eyes. In her dreams she was happy. Anything was possible there. She didn't have to worry about anyone else. In her dreams it was just her and Draco, together. The way she wanted it to be. 

_No one ever wants or bother to explain_

Of the heartache life can bring and what it means 

But when she awoke from her dreams she always came back to reality. Back to the place where she was alone. 

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin   
To trust the voice within

She dried her tears and washed her face and decided to go down to the Great Hall. She wanted to see her friends. 

Young girl, don't hide 

_You'll never change if you just run away_

She knew she couldn't keep hiding herself away in her room; she had to face the world. Being with the people who cared about her would make her feel better, maybe it would even help her get over how she felt. 

_Young girl, just hold tight_

And soon you're gonna see a brighter day 

She sat down at the table next to Harry and Ron. She hated not being able to tell them her feelings. Usually she could tell them anything, but not this. They'd never understand. 

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed_

It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid 

Once they finished they walked out of the hall and ran straight into Draco and his two idiot friends Crabbe and Goyle. Insults were thrown from both groups, but Hermione kept her mouth shut. She wished there wasn't such a feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin. 

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_When you're lost outside look inside to your soul_

She broke up the arguing boys and dragged them away. 

"Why do you guys always have to fight?" she asked them.

"Because it's Malfoy," Ron replied. 

It was as simple as that: He was a Malfoy.

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin   
To trust the voice within 

Hermione didn't know what to do. She wished life could be simpler. Why can't it be? Why does Draco's name make him a bad person? What's stopping us from being together? 

Life is a journey   
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know

A surge of courage went through her veins and she decided to talk to Draco. Maybe even apologize for all the years of hostility. She turned around and headed back to where she'd seen him earlier. 

You'll make it  
You'll make it  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you

She saw him up ahead and he turned around. Their eyes locked, but his icy stare made Hermione back away. It would never work. 

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin   
To trust the voice within

She turned and ran back to her room. Tears began to run down her face once more. She loved him so much. It felt like fate to her. She needed to be with him so badly but she knew deep down it could never be a reality. She knew she'd never love anyone else this way…ever. She collapsed on her bed, sobs escaping from her throat. 

Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Draco was Hermione's destiny…

But she wasn't his. 

THE END

A/N: Please Review! I really want to know what you think. Thanks to all who have read this. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
